The invention relates to the prevention and/or termination of malignant ventricular tachyarrhythmia, particularly ventricular fibrillation. Ventricular tachyarrhythmia can be followed by ventricular fibrillation, which can lead to sudden death, and occurs primarily in patients having cardiomyopathies, such as myocardial ischemia, myocardial infarction, or other conditions which cause ischemia of cardiac tissue. The high incidence of recurrent ventricular fibrillation and sudden death in survivors of cardiac arrest underscores the need for an effective approach to prophylactic treatment in these patients.